The Imperial Crisis
by Toonpc
Summary: What will happens if  westerners and their imperialism came to Saiunkoku?  Set in expanded Saiunkoku's Universe plus with Victorian era.
1. Chapter 1  Crisis in Annam

**The Westerners have come to Saiunkoku; they've trade with Saiunese and brought in many technologies with them. It does seem that the new era of Saiun is nearly to come. But in fact, there is a new threat. It is the Age of Western Imperialism. Ten western great powers are embarking upon their conquests, through diplomacy, coercion and military. Now, Empire of Saiun and its protectorates is now on their sight.**

**Lion dancers were brought to the Imperial Palace to perform the lion dance for the Emperor Shi Ryuuki and the Empress Ko Shuurei, many officials and foreigners were invited to attend this show.**

**Saiunese Imperial Guard – **"The Emperor and The Empress have come!"

**All Saiunese bow before Ryuuki and Shuurei before they sit down and the show begins**

**Lions are dancing with loud music that was playing by Saiunese drummer and piper. While the show is going on, Shuurei turns her attention toward the westerner who's filming the show with some kind of device that Shuurei as well as many Saiunese don't know what it is.**

**Shuurei** – "What is that?"

**Saiunese Officer** – "It's a westerner's filming camera, your majesty."

**Ryuuki - **"Those westerners got so many magic. I was impressed."

**Seiran** – "But they're also a dishonorably coward… Your majesty."

**Shuurei** – "Seiran. We are the host. We have to be kind with them."

**Yuushun **– "And as the prime minister. I've to forge our bonds with them."

**Seiran **- "Yes, your majesty and your Excellency."

**Ryuuki** – "If we can be impressed in them. They could also be impressed by us."

**Then Ran Shuuei runs to Ryuuki to give him a paper. There is an Imperial seal on the paper.**

**Ryuuki – **"What is it?"

**Shuuei **– "The communiqué from Annam, your majesty. Written by Eigetsu."

**Ryuuki** – "I sent him to survey that protectorate. I think that he will get some report for me."

I, Intendant To Eigetsu, from Hue and on the way to Vinhlong, Saiunkoku's protectorate of Annam.

I bring you the news about the developing tension in Annam, conducted by Annammese and it does seemed that they're been supported by Arlesian Empire. They're harassing our population and our stationing troops in Annam. They're using the secret society so called "Mặt trận Quốc gia" or The Nationalist Front against us. I think that the tension is rising. But the ruling Nguyen Dynasty is trying to mediate this conflict

Long Live the Emperor, the Empress and Saiunkoku.

**Meanwhile, in the Protectorate of Annam**

**Saiunese Army of Annam had moved into the major cities in Annam such as Hue, Vinh Long, Hoa and Cao Bang, in order to protect Saiunese population there. Saiunese soldier clad in the armor and kettle helmet while carrying matchlock musket which was obtained by bought it from Visayan merchant can be seen patrolling the streets with Annammese soldier of Nguyen Dynasty.**

**Since the arrival of Westerners to Saiunkoku and its protectorates, rail system and train were introduced. Railroads were built in Saiunkoku and its important protectorates such as western protectorates of Annam and Champassak. **

**In Annam, Railroads were built by Karlsbaden Schteinburg Lokomotiv-und Eisenbahn-Gesellschaft. Railroads in Annam are the property of the company so Schteinburg has their troops stationed along the railroads and its train station to protect it from bandit and recent insurgency.**

**Eigetsu and Kourin are on the train, moving toward the city of Vinhlong, The second largest city of Annam.**

**Eigetsu is watching the large rice fields outside the train. He isn't familiar with it as well as the train; the only thing that familiar for his is Kourin, whose sitting nears him.**

**Kourin** – "What are you doing?"

**Eigetsu** – "This land is looked strange to me."

**Kourin** – "Even it's our protectorate. I think that this land will look safe for us."

**Eigetsu** – "I not mean that. The things that I was seeing, are the things that I never seen before. So this is called the foreign land."

**Kourin** – "I'm sure, that Annammese will be friendly with us."

**Eigetsu** – "Thanks you, Kourin."

**Kourin** – "Your… welcome… But it's not the matter."

**Eigetsu looks at Kourin**.

**Eigetsu** – "With you on my side, I can do anything here."

**Kourin blushes out with her shyness.**

**When the train arrives at Vinhlong station, Eigetsu and Kourin were welcomed by Captain Liu Xiaolong, commander who's in charge of the Saiunese troops and its garrison in Vinhlong, He's with the rows of 20 Saiunese soldiers; 15 swordsmen and 5 musketeers.**

**Cpt. Liu –** "Welcome to Vinhlong, Intendant To. We've expected about your arrival."

**Eigetsu** – "Thanks you, but please, don't address me greatly. I'm just one ordinary child and only temporary Intendant for the empire; I'm still the assistant and Vice governor to Governor Yuu Kai, The present governor of Sa province."

**Cpt. Liu **– "But you're once the co-governor of Sa province along with our Empress Shuurei. You have done great for your empire. I have to admire you."

**Eigetsu** – "Please stop admiring me; we are here to deal with the problems in the present, here and now. We should begin with our business."

**They begin to walk, toward the Vinhlong's Saiunese Garrison, while Eigetsu gently questioning Cpt. Liu with his clever mind.**

**Eigetsu –** "So… You found yourself in the difficult situation."

**Cpt. Liu** – "As you say my intendant. It's looked strange for these Annammese insurgents. They got modern firearms such as breech-loading rifle like in Arlesian military that's easily conquered the coastal state of Touronkin, in the south of Annam."

**Eigetsu** – "And we don't have any evidence to condemn them?"

**Cpt. Liu** – "Yes… we feared that Arlesian Empire is supporting this insurgency, as we suspecting."

**While they are walking carelessly, Annammese sniper of the insurgent with scoped breech-loading rifle has made his way on the roof of the shop, before he aim his rifle to Eigetsu.**

**But Kourin saw him before he could shoot at Eigetsu.**

**Kourin** – "Look out!"

**Sniper firing his rifle, but the bullet hit Cpt. Liu's left leg instead, before he collapses. Annammese insurgents pop out from the buildings and open fires toward Saiunese troops.**

**But fortunately, Eigetsu and Kourin were managed to take injured Cpt. Liu to the cover on the street while Saiunese musketeers returning fire from their own cover.**

**Kourin** – "Are you alright? Eigetsu-sama?"

**Eigetsu** – "You should ask Captain Liu, not me. For me, I'm still alright."

**Kourin** – "Thanks goodness!"

**Kourin hugs Eigetsu while Cpt. Liu asks them.**

**Cpt. Liu –** "Somebody will care about me! I was injured! My leg!"

**Kourin** – "S…Sorry. Xiaolong-sama!"

**Eigetsu** – "Captain… Are you alright?"

**Cpt. Liu pulls out his flintlock pistol and aims it toward Eigetsu.**

**Eigetsu** – "What are you doing!"

**Cpt. Liu gnash before he firing his pistol, Eigetsu stunned for a moments but he finally realized that he is still alive and Annammese insurgent behind Eigetsu with spear in his hand, had collapse instead.**

**Eigetsu** – "You've saved me."

**Cpt. Liu **– "I think we don't own life debt with each other."

**Annammese troops with muskets were arrived in the area and begin to support Saiunese troops that having six soldiers left. The insurgents seem to be outnumbers, so they retreat.**

**Kourin** – "They've been defeated."

**Eigetsu watching as they are retreating, He doesn't think that they were beaten back.**

**Eigetsu – **"I don't think so"

**After Saiunese and Annammese troops have chased them halfway. They don't even know that they've been trapped.**

**Annammese Insurgent – **"Mitrailleuse! Mở lửa!"

**Machine gun pop out from the window and open fires fiercely. Many soldiers were killed. But shortly, it's exploded after been hit by Schteinburg's cannon.**

**After the battle was over, Eigetsu try to take a look at rifles that the insurgents have used. He then picks up one of it, but he has not found any seal that indicates that the rifle is belong to any western nation.**

**Eigetsu** – "Damn it!"

**Eigetsu tosses the rifle away.**

**In the evening, after Shuurei heard taht Eigetsu and Kourin were attacked in Vinhlong, Annam. She's worried about this too much; even she doesn't have any emotion to have a dinner. She hopes that both of them are still safe, by either Saiunese military or by local's helps.**

**Seiran then meets her at the pavilion in the palace garden.**

**Seiran **– "If you don't eat any bun. Your health will not good."

**Shuurei** – "I'm worrying about Eigetsu-kun and Kourin-chan."

**Seiran** – "I heard the news already, it does seem that the insurgency in Annam is worsening. His majesty had ordered me to prepare my troops along with Ran Shuuei's, and prepare to board the train to Annam."

**Shuurei** – "How about them now? Are they still safe?"

**Seiran **– "I can't assure you but I hopes that they will be protected by our troops there soon. They have many skills for survival."

**Shuurei** – "Thanks you for say that."

**Seiran** – "They have passed so many things. They won't be dead easily."

**Then Shuurei decides to eat something and have some conversation with Seiran while Shuuei and Ryuuki join them.**

**Vinhlong, Annam.**

**The nightfall had come to this land. Eigetsu is having his conversation with Cpt. Liu, who's recovered from his wound in his leg.**

**Eigetsu** – "How about your wound? Captain?"

**Cpt. Liu** – "Thanks for asking me. My leg is recovered, thanks to our Annammese medic and his medicine."

**Eigetsu – **"Regarding about the insurgent's firearms. I think that their guns are looked modern than ours."

**Cpt. Liu** – "I've been reported by my Visayan assistant. He saw this kind of rifle once when Arlais fight against Karlsbad in the Far West. He doesn't know that this kind of rifle was a Paries design of Arlais or Dreisen design of Karlsbad, since many western nations began to used this kind of rifle now."

**Kourin enters the room with two cups of tea.**

**Kourin** – "Eigetsu-sama, Liu-san. I got teas for you."

**The Captain and Eigetsu take their cup and say thank you which make her shy.**

**Cpt. Liu **– "Thanks you, Girl."

**Eigetsu **– "Thanks you, Kourin."

**While they're drinking, Eigetsu and Kourin see the flashes on the horizon looked like it's from the field far away from the city. It's looked like a lightning but there aren't having any raining out there.**

**Kourin** – "Is there is a storm out there?"

**Cpt. Liu** – "It's a flash, from the cannon fires. I guess that there is a battle going on out there, large battle indeed."

**After they put their cups, soldier rushes in to the room, in panic.**

**Saiunese soldier** – "Captain! Captain! The Southern perimeter is under heavy attack!"

**Cpt. Liu** – "What about the opposing forces?"

**Saiunese soldier** – "Thousands of Annammese insurgents, supported by machineguns and breech-loading artilleries. They may be increased soon!"

**Cpt. Liu picks up his sword on the table and his flintlock pistol. After he put on his plumed kettle helmet, he says to Eigetsu and Kourin.**

**Cpt. Liu** – "Intendant To and you, Kourin! You two please stay here while we are solving the problems."


	2. Chapter 2 First Battle Abroad

**Cannon shells hit Saiuno-Annammese ramparts while soldiers are running in chaos.**

**Saiunese Officer** – "Man the cannons! Hold the ramparts! Enemy is closing in!"

**Everyone got their musket in their hand before they are going to man their trenches. While bowmen run on to the ramparts. Explosive shells landed everywhere; soldiers were thrown off by the explosion while Saiunese muzzle-loading cannons returning fire; but it prove to be useless.**

**Saiuno-Annammese musketeers firing their muskets from each loophole inside one of the ramparts, Cpt. Liu arrived with two swordsmen who covering him.**

**Cpt. Liu** – "What about the situation!"

**Saiunese Soldier** – "Enemy barrage is getting more rapid, our counter-battery fire cannot counter them, and we are losing more artillery!"

**Explosive shell hit the nearby wall and it damaged through them, musketeers whose stationing there was killed by the explosion.**

**Cpt. Liu –** "Explosive shell?"

**Saiunese Soldier** – "Yes sir. It's damaged our forts and killed many of our troops."

**Annammese soldier rush in and report Cpt. Liu.**

**Annammese Soldier** – "Sir! There are insurgents in the city! Our garrisons are under attack!"

**Cpt. Liu** – "Shinkai! You order your soldiers to hold the perimeter! Shotsu! You come with me!"

**Saiunese Officer** – "Yes sir!"

**At the Saiunese garrison, Eigetsu is wearing silver Saiunese lamellar armor provided by soldier in the armory, he put on the red plumed-kettle helmet.**

**He may be weak in the combat but he has to protect himself first by doing that.**

**Kourin give him the sword, it's jian sword, made of steel.**

**Eigetsu** – "Thank you, Kourin."

**Kourin** – "Please be careful."

**Eigetsu –** "I will be back to you. I promise."

**He hugs Kourin before he leaves to take a survey on the wall.**

**While he is walking on the rampart, he could hear gun sound and sword fight came from the city. It does seem that insurgents were inside the city wall.**

**Eigetsu** – "I think we should use telegraph to call in reinforcement from the Saiunkoku."

**So, he decided to go to garrison's Morse telegraph post.**

**While he's walking, mortar shell landed on the rampart. He collapses by the explosion.**

**Saiunese Soldier – **"Are you alright sir?"

**Eigetsu** – "I'm alright. Let's take another way."

**When he arrived at the Morse telegraph post, he found that the Karlsbaden military advisor is waiting for him.**

**Karlsbaden officer** – "Gott sei Dank! You are still alive."

**Eigetsu** – "I have to use your telegraph if we want to stay alive!"

**Karlsbaden officer** – "Wie Sie sagen Herr!"

**He uses the telegraph to send the message to the Palace in the Imperial city of Saiukoku. While he's tapping the telegraph, Eigetsu tell him the message he want to send.**

**Eigetsu** – "This is from Saiunkoku's garrison in Vinhlong…. We need the reinforcement…. And this city can be fall at anytime…. From To Eigetsu."

**Imperial Palace**, **Imperial City.**

**While Kouyuu is got himself lost in the palace as usual, he saw Shuuei with a piece of paper and seriously face, walking fast toward Shuurei's palace. **

**At Shuurei's palace, Ryuuki is reading the westerner's book labeled "****Aodhagáin ar na dualgais nua-aimseartha.****" Or the treatise on the modern warfare, it was written in Auroran language.**

**Ryuuki** – "Bhí gunna Meaisín ina fhachtóir sa reisimint. Tá sé rangaithe mar airtléire."

**Shuurei bring him a cup of tea and take some look at his book.**

**Shuurei** – "You can read the western book, can you translate this?"

**Ryuuki** – "I can read their book. But I cannot translate this."

**Shuurei felt that Ryuuki is acting like the foolish emperor again in this time.**

**But then someone is knocking the door loudly.**

**Shuuei **– "Your majesty! It's me! Ran Shuuei!"

**Ryuuki** – "Why are you disturbing my moment with Shuurei?"

**Shuuei** –"Please pardon me but I have urgent message from Intendant To Eigetsu!"

**Shuurei** – "You may come in."

**Shuuei** – "Thanks you! Your majesty!"

**Shuuei comes in with a message, translated from Morse one.**

**Shuuei** – "Oberst Karlich, the Morse telegraph officer in our palace, had got the message sent from Vinhlong, the Protectorate of Annam. So he ran to me and hand over me this translated message."

**Ryuuki** – "Read it."

**Shuuei** – "As you wish sir! …..This is from Saiunkoku's garrison in Vinhlong, We need the reinforcement and this city can be fall at anytime…. From To Eigetsu….."

**After they heard that, Shuurei begins to worry. As Kourin and Eigetsu are in danger, Ryuuki cannot just sitting and watch them perished.**

**Ryuuki** – "You and Seiran, prepare your army to board the train to Vinhlong. We got to save that city as we can…. If we can, whole Annam can be recovered."

**Shuuei** – "Yes, your majesty!... But Seiran is the bodyguard of Prime Minister Tei."

**Ryuuki – **"I can handle that. But our serious situation now, is the war in Annam… He should join you; you two are one of my finest soldiers."

**Shuuei **– "Yes sir!"

**Ryuuki** – "Shuurei…. I don't want to ask you to do but….. Can you go to Pinto and ask him for his Visayan mercenary company…. I think that we need more firepower."

**Shuurei** – "Sure I can!"

**Shuurei changes from her sleepwear back to her formal attire before she goes to foreign legation with one imperial guard to be her translator.**

**At the Visayan quarter in the foreign legation,**

**Visayan soldier in dark green uniform is standing guard the front gate of the Visayan quarter. When he saw Shuurei, he gives her a salutation.**

**Visayan soldier** – "Saudação, Sua Majestade."

**Shuurei doesn't know what he said.**

**Shuurei** – "What did he said?"

**Imperial Guard **– "He said 'Greeting, Your majesty' sire."

**Shuurei** – "Can you say to him?"

**Imperial Guard** – "As you wish sir."

**He walks to the Visayan guard before he talks to him.**

**Imperial Guard –** "Sua Majestade queria ver seu mestre, o comodoro Marcus Pinto."

**Visayan soldier - **"Alright. Esta é a demanda de sua imperatriz. Você pode passar."

**Shuurei's imperial guard walks back.**

**Shuurei** – "What about him?"

**Imperial Guard** – "He say you may pass."

**Shuurei **- "Great."

**Shuurei walks straight to the mercenary quarter. She was greeted by the man with moustache and wearing an officer uniform. Shuurei can recognize him as Commodore Marcus Pinto.**

**Com. Pinto** – "Greeting, your majesty. This is our honor for welcoming your visit to our quarter. What can I help you?"

**Shuurei **– "I came here to seek your assistant for our empire."

**Com. Pinto **– "Regarding of your proposal. What do you mean?"

**Shuurei **– "Our imperial army is preparing to embark to Annam. Emperor Ryuuki sees that we need more firepower. So he asks me to come here and seek your help."

**Com. Pinto **– "I see."

**Com. Pinto stands up and walks to the front of the map which depicting Saiunkoku's territories and its protectorates.**

**Com. Pinto **- "We are settling in your empire. We are so grateful for your kindness. But since us, Kingdom of Visaya, isn't the formal ally with your empire. We can't help you. But thankfully, I was the mercenary. We can intervene in your war with no any officially connection with my kingdom."

**Shuurei smiles before Com. Pinto says more which make her stop doing that.**

**Com. Pinto** – "But since we were the mercenary. We can't intervene in the war which not profit for us. So I need your assurance if you still want us."

**Shuurei clench her hand and think about him.**

**Shuurei** – "Greedy Visayan…. Is Ryuuki's thought is right?"

**Finally, she decides.**

**Shuurei** – "150 Gold pieces if your troops join in."

**He grins and stands up.**

**Com. Pinto** – "You have my word! My Visayan mercenary will help you win the war!"

**Three Hours later, Back to Annam.**

**Many areas in Vinhlong were captured by the insurgents, but Saiuno-Annammese forces are still holding most of the fortification areas.**

**Saiunese Garrison is a one of the most intense combat areas in the city as insurgents are gathering outside the wall and open fire toward Saiunese musketeer on the wall.**

**Eigetsu backs to the office to take care of Kourin who was not the combatant. He takes off his helmet and sits down.**

**Eigetsu** – "The help is on the way. They should be on the Sa Provincial railroad for now."

**Kourin** – "What's going on out there?"

**Eigetsu** – "Only intense combat out there. Don't worry; their forces don't have ladders to scale our wall."

**But then, they heard the gunfight outside their room. Kourin begins to fear what's happened out there. Could be Annammese insurgents are breaking through toward them or Saiunese are trying to hold their lines.**

**Eigetsu grabs the pistol on the table, when the sound is silenced. He aims his pistol toward the door and ready to fire.**

**The door is opened. That's not the Annammese insurgent, but instead that's Ran Ryuuren with two breech-loading rifles in each hand.**

**Eigetsu** – "Ryuuren-san!"

**Ryuuren – **"Eigetsu… Take this!"

**Ryuuren tosses one rifle to Eigetsu.**

**Eigetsu** – "Why are you here? Ryuuren-san?"

**Ryuuren** – "I came here for some trip, thanks to the rail system introduced by the westerners."

**Kourin** – "But the insurgency made you cancel the plan?"

**Ryuuren **– "You're brilliant, Kourin. In fact, I don't like to fight."

**Ryuuren then make the cover by using the table and cabinets in that room in order to prepare the possible combat.**

**Ryuuren **– "I heard that my brother and Seiran along with Shaorin Army are arriving here by train."

**Eigetsu** – "I sent Morse telegraph to call them from the Imperial City."

**Ryuuren **– "You can use Morse telegraph! Oh… I have to train for many times to use this gun."

**Eigetsu** – "No sir, I can't use it. The Karlsbaden officer in this garrison had used them."

**Ryuuren** – "The men of Karlsbad, They should rather be our warrior than technician."

**Hour later, aboard the train on the way to Vinhlong.**

**Ran Shuuei is sleeping on the wheat sack while Seiran is polishing his sword. They preferred to rest in the cargo car instead of luxurious passenger bogie, because they wanted to live alongside with their soldiers.**

**Saiunese soldiers are sleeping while they hold their musket in their hands, Visayan mercenary is looked more modernized than Saiunese one since they have Breech-loading rifle like most western nations.**

**While Seiran is looking his soldiers, Shuuei asks him while he's sleeping.**

**Shuuei - **"You still awakening?"

**Seiran **– "I'm still worrying about Shuurei. I would like to protect her than fighting abroad."

**Shuuei **– "If you're not taking some rest, you would be sure sleep on the battlefield with no chance to awake again."

**Seiran **– "Alright… I'm just… worried about my first time to fight abroad."

**Shuuei **– "Have I not worried like you?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Dawn

**At dawn, the train was arrived at the outskirt of Vinhlong.**

**Seiran take a look through the hole in his bogie, he seeing the wreckages of cannons and bodies of fallen soldiers from both sides lying on the field.**

**Seiran **- "There must be a battle here, Large battle."

**Then he turns back to Shuuei who's still sleeping on the sack and looking like he got a daydream.**

**Shuuei **– "After this was over…. I will pay a visit to Kougarou."

**Seiran then walks to Visayan soldier who clad himself in a shining breastplate and wearing morion. He was holding his double-barreled rifle in his hand.**

**Seiran **– "Good morning…"

**Visayan soldier – **"Good morning sire."

**Seiran **– "You don't look like others. What's your name?"

**Mendez **– "Mendez Piavarro, sire."

**Seiran** – "Mendez…. Ummm… How do you get to Kiyo?"

**Mendez – **"I came to Saiunkoku by ship. I landed at Kyuusarou, before I continue my voyage to Kiyo by the ship."

**Seiran **- "It was a long journey."

**Mendez nods before he asks Seiran about his dislike toward the westerners.**

**Mendez **– "Senhor Seiran, why do you don't like us?"

**Seiran **– "I felt that they don't like to fight one on one. They like to use their gun before their enemy could get close to them."

**Mendez – **"We agreed that is the dishonorable way, but it was a century that we thrown our swords and grabbed the guns instead. In Alropa, the way of war had changed too much."

**Seiran **– "Before you were here. Have you ever fought in war?"

**Mendez **– "Yes sire… I was once a soldier in the Exército Real Visayan. I'm once fight in the war in my home country... In the War for Western Ibilin."

**Seiran **– "Is that the civil war? Like in our nation?"

**Mendez **– "No sir? It was the war between our Kingdom of Visaya and Empire of Minalin. Minalin wants to annex Visaya so they invade us."

**Seiran **– "I guess that you've won."

**Mendez **– "You're right… We won the war but in return, we lost many men."

**Seiran **– "I think this is a serious story… I should not ask you more."

**At the Saiunes garrison in Vinhlong (where is still under siege).**

**Ryuuren plays his flute as usual. Thanks to his mediocre skill, No Saiunese soldiers can fall asleep over the night, even Eigetsu and Kourin who should get some rest.**

**Eigetsu is still took Kourin into his embrace to give her warmth through the night of fighting. He's still ready to fight even if no single enemy breaks in to his room.**

**But with Ryuuren's flute. He and Kourin can only get hardly sleep.**

**Kourin **– "Eigetsu-sama…"

**Eigetsu **– "Hmmm?"

**Kourin **– "Can you still remember?"

**Eigetsu **– "Remember what? Kourin?"

**Kourin – **"Can you remember about the supervising of the Sa Provincial Karlsbaden volunteer corps by Governor Yuu in month ago?"

**Eigetsu **– "Surely I can."

**Kourin **– "As I can remember. Those Karlsbaden got musicians in their corps, they have drummers and fifers."

**Eigetsu **- "And…."

**Kourin** – "Those fifers got a flute like Ryuuren-san. They have to play it while they're marching to battle."

**Eigetsu** – "What are you worried about?"

**Kourin** – "If our army adopted the western way of war. We must have our own military band. And if we have our military band and Ryuuren-san joins them. Our army may be defeated."

**Eigetsu nods as he agreed with Kourin.**

**Eigetsu – **"You're very reasonable."

**And then, Ryuuren stops to play his flute as he can sense that the fighting outside the garrison is over.**

**Eigetsu **– "What's happened?"

**Ryuuren** – "It's seemed that the fighting outside the garrison is over."

**Annammese insurgents are concentrating on the train station where the Schteinburg Company troops are holding their positions while waiting for the Saiunese main forces.**

**Some Annammese government troops along with Saiunese troops whose their ramparts were already fallen are retreating here as well.**

**When entered the Train Station's area, Captain Liu jumps over the line of sandbags before he gets to another cover and return fire.**

**Schteinburg's Jaeger – **"Die Ost-Perimeter gefallen?" ("The Eastern Perimeter had fallen?")

**Cpt. Liu **– "Ja" ("Yes")

**The mortar shell landed at nearest pillbox. Cpt. Liu lowers his head and says to his soldier who's taking cover near him.**

**Cpt. Liu – **"I think we'll be all dead if we don't get some reinforcement."

**Saiunese soldier – **"There it is!"

**He points his finger toward the armored train that's coming in. Its cannons open fire, deliver cannon shells to Annammese insurgents besieging the train station. When it stopped at the train station, the door of each cargo car opens and the cannons inside each cargo car open fire.**

**Visayan Officer **– "Canhões, Fogo à vontade!"

**After the cannons have delivered the volley of iron balls against their foes, Shuuei draws his sword while he and Seiran are on the horseback.**

**Shuuei **– "Soldier of the Empire! Onward to victory!"

**Saiunese soldiers charge out from all cargo cars and reinforce all strong points.**

**Seiran **- "For Saiunkoku!"

**Back to the Imperial City of Kiyo.**

**Shuurei pays her visit to her home with Kouyuu. When they came, Shuurei sees that her father, Shouka, is welcoming two westerners dressed in black suit and wearing top hat.**

**Shouka **– "Oh… Empress Shuurei and Vice Chamberlain Ri."

**Shuurei** – "Good morning, father."

**Kouyuu** – "Who are they?"

**Shouka **– "They were my friends; this is James Sinclair, The Auroran businessman and his translator, Lien Shirou."

**James S. –** "Beannacht, Do SOILSE agus Leas Chamberlain Ri."

**Shuurei as usual, don't know what he says to her.**

**Shirou –** "He said…. Greeting, Your majesty and Vice Chamberlain Ri, sire."

**Shouka** – "His majesty did not come with you?"

**Shuurei** – "No, father. He got documents to sign."

**Shouka **– "I think we should go and talk inside my house."

**When they are inside Shouka's house, Shouka put the cups of his just-completed tea on the table while Shuurei go to the kitchen to make some buns.**

**Mr. Sinclair didn't drink the tea first because he wants to have some conversation with Shouka.**

**James S. – **"An Impireacht Arlesian atá ar an ionsaitheacha."

**Shirou** – "The Arlesian Empire is on the offensive."

**James S. –** "Tá siad le déanaí conquered Tairian Oileáin agus Java Oileáin i ndeisceart na farraige."

**Shirou** – "They've recently conquered Tairian Islands and Java Islands in the southern ocean."

**Shouka **– "This is bad."

**Kouyuu **– "It's worse than our situation in Annam."

**Shouka **– "There is the rumor that the Arlesian Empire is supplying their weaponry for the Insurgency."

**Kouyuu **– "But If we can find some evident?"

**Shouka** – "We can't do anything against them as the same…. They are the great power…. If we want to overcome them, we need more power than we are having in this time."

**Shuurei returns to the table with her buns.**

**Shuurei** – "Buns are completed."

**Shouka **– "Thanks, my daughter."

**Shuurei **– "What are you talking about while I was at the kitchen?"

**Kouyuu** – "We are talking about the Arlesian Conque….."

**Shouka shuts Kouyuu's mouth.**

**Shuurei **– "About what? What Arlesian?"

**Shouka** – "Hehe… We are talking about the Arlesian Congress in Far West. It's a thought of many western thinkers."

**Shouka lets out his fake laugh and tell others to do as he is doing.**

**Shuurei **– "The Arlesian Congress?"

**James S. –** "Arlesian Impireacht bhfuil a chomhdháil féin. Níor chuala mé an rud feadh na gcéadta bliain." ("Arlesian Empire has its own congress. I've never heard of this thing for centuries.")

**Shirou –** "I think this is the time for tea."

**Kouyuu whispers at Shuurei's ear.**

**Kouyuu** – "Is that the tea made by your father?"

**Shuurei **– "Then this is not good."

**Then Shuurei try to stop Mr. Sinclair from drinking that tea.**

**Shuurei** – "Ummm… Mr. Sinclair… Is it good for drinking that?"

**He ignores Shuurei. After he drank that, he smiles before he suffocates. Both Shirou and Shouka awed while Kouyuu whispers with Shuurei.**

**Kouyuu – **"I guess that the War against Westerners isn't far beyond our reach."

**Shuurei **– "I hopes that your word isn't true."

**Back to Vinhlong.**

**The intense fighting in the city is just over and the Saiuno-Annammese forces are mopping up the city. Eigetsu, Kourin and Ryuuren have arrived at the train station which was made into the temporary command center.**

**Shuuei **– "Then my thought is right. You were here for real, Ryuuren."

**Ryuuren **– "I once said to you and sister. That I will have some trip abroad since we got railways to anywhere."

**Seiran** – "I think we should put aside your personal matters with your brother, General Ran… Right? Intendant To?"

**Eigetsu** – "I agree with you sir."

**Shuuei** – "Then, We should take a look to the current situation. Although the city of Vinhlong had been secured but the rest of Annam is now been thrown into chaos…. The Nguyen governmental army and our army are engaging on the full scale fight in the countryside… But the heaviest battle is here… at the capital of Annam, Shaikon."

**He points his finger at the spot on the map in the south-east Annam.**

**Eigetsu –** "You mean that if we won the battle there. This insurgency may over and ended up in our victory?"

**Shuuei** – "You're still very clever as before."

**Seiran** – "Right now… We will clear the Vinhlong and its outskirts from the remaining insurgents, when afternoon has come. We will board the train and head for Shaikon."

**Everyone agreed with Seiran's plan and felt relaxed. Ryuuren then grabs his flute. Everyone could know that what the thing that he will do next is.**

**Ryuuren** – "I would like to dedicate this performance for our soldiers, whom fighting across the Annam."

**He plays his flute with the style which everyone still don't want to hear.**

**Shuuei** – "If you want to dedicate yourself to our troops… Please! Stop you performance and donate your own money to the army, Ran provincial army, my Shaolin Army or some army else! Please stop it!"


End file.
